memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), ENT.jpg
File:Saucer2.jpg For one thing, this is a lower quality version of File:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), ENT.jpg. It is bigger, but other than that, it is far worse. For another, we already had File:Constitution class original saucer.jpg, which quite frankly IMO was fine, and did a better job of showing the saucer section. The new one doesn't even show the whole thing, part of it is off the edge. Even if we were to keep this, I do not see why this was uploaded as a seperate file, and not uploaded over the old filename. Instead the old filename was made into an orphan. If that is going to happen, I would think that the uploader of the new image should at least have put the old image up for deletion here, rather than leave an orphan image lying around. It's kinda like drinking a can of soda, and leaving it on the grass instead of putting it in the trash bin. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:25, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :First, a couple of Mea Culpa - I didn't realize there was a version of this image already available, and I didn't stop to think I needed to do something about the "old" image. My bad. I'm still learning the nuances of things like file uploading... :As for the image itself, it's tons better than the one it replaced, for sure. The original version of that pic was a weird pink/purple tinted thing, and when I got done cleaning it up as best I could, it just looked too washed out to keep. The new image is NOT "cut off", you can see the whole of the ship, with the emphasis on the saucer section, which is what the image is supposed to be showing. :For the record, I'm voting KEEP.Capt Christopher Donovan 07:44, 2 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. The "saucer2" image is missing a lot in balance, it is really brightened and washed out, while the "1701 (ENT)" image is much crisper, shade-wise. The "original saucer" imge could use replacement, but with a better shot of the same frame, not another image from ENT *rolleyes* -- Captain M.K.B. 07:52, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :QUESTION Is your problem with the image the IMAGE, or that it's from "Enterprise"? (Guessing I know the answer...)Capt Christopher Donovan 07:56, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :I think we should be more even-handed than making all of our images from ENT or DS9 -- its not like TOS iamges are completely incomparable, some are fairly good quality when it comes to seeing dramatic treatments of the model... for the record, i still support keeping a version of the image from ENT: :: ::Delete, since it's a dupe of ship as seen in the Enterprise finale. However, I'm sure there is a higher-quality image of the ship's saucer out there somewhere... --From Andoria with Love 23:15, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :QUESTION TO SHRAN If a good cap can be found from TOS that has proper clarity and color balance, by all means. As to the two images in question, though, the second (my upload) is larger and brighter, showing more detail. Wouldn't it be the better choice, as a replacement for BOTH images?Capt Christopher Donovan 01:36, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::Reply: Yeah, I'm not Shran, but I have an opinion on this, and poor self control :P Donovan, your upoad is larger, but it is not brighter or more detailed, it is lower contrast, which makes it look brighter, but is in fact not better. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:01, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :It's odd you'd think that, since I increased BOTH Brightness AND Constrast in the photomanip prog I use for such purposes. If you pull up both pics side by side, you can see more detailing on the underside of the saucer in mine than the original. :That said, I'm not one to fight unnecessarily. If anyone else wants to take a shot at making a replacement cap that fills the needs of this shot, I'm not gonna gripe about it. I'm just trying to help...Capt Christopher Donovan 04:24, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::Hey, sorry for the late reply... yes, an image with greater detail would be better, but I don't think this images offers that; it's bigger and brighter, yes, but it's also rather blurry. What good are details if you can't see them, you know? Anyways, I think the image we already had is good enough. --From Andoria with Love 09:29, 4 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' What is it with brightening images lately? Maybe the image was meant to be dark to give it mood and what not. But Yeah, the bigger brighter one does seem blurrier. - AJ Halliwell 19:28, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 06:27, 9 September 2006 (UTC) * Archiving discussion as it pertains to this image. --Alan del Beccio 22:48, 10 September 2006 (UTC)